Merry Mistletoe
by sweetgleek07
Summary: "I'm Jewish. I don't believe in the ridiculous tradition that comes with Mistletoe." "Unfortunately, I do. And now, I feel I need to kiss you." "That could be awkward." Sam/Rachel. One Shot


**Title**: Merry Mistletoe**  
Summary**: "I'm Jewish. I don't believe in the ridiculous tradition that comes with Mistletoe" "Unfortunately, I do. And now, I feel I need to kiss you." "That could be awkward."**  
Fandom**: Glee**  
Pairing**: Sam Evans and Rachel Berry - friendship, slight shipping!**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee and everything up to episode 8 of season two has happened. For the sake of this story everything in episode 9 didn't happen**  
**

**SPOLIER: **

_

* * *

So Rachel hasn't cheated on Finn with Puck and they are still together. _

**AN**: This is a very rare idea from me. Considering I'm a huge Puckleberry fan. But the idea of Sam and Rachel is just so interesting and I've read some interesting stories containing them.  
So I just thought I'd write a one shot! also, I have not yet seen "A Very Glee Christmas" so this is jut my own opinion of what could of happened in the Christmas ep.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**_Merry Mistletoe: 1/1_**

She had avoided lingering for more than a millisecond at every door frame she went through. She was well aware of the nasty Jacob Ben Israel and his plan to try and kiss her under the mistletoe. He had even hung a few pieces in the girls bathrooms which encouraged Rachel to not step foot in the girl's bathroom, at all. Even in dire need. She had that ultimate fear, he would be hiding in one of the stalls waiting to pounce on her. Anxiously, the clock ticked on slowly, highlighting the end of 5th period. Glee practise was straight after and Rachel wanted to make a beeline for the door as fast as she could to inspect where Jacob could have planted the mistletoe around the choir room. And just to make sure he wasn't hiding out under any of the seats waiting for her.

Everyone at McKinley High was in Christmas sprit and there were decorations all over the school. Although Rachel and her fathers celebrated Hanukkah because of her well known religion of being Jewish, she still liked to believe in some of the Christian traditions of the Christmas Holiday - for example, she enjoyed decorating a Christmas tree and she had gotten that privilege by helping the other Glee members in putting up their own Christmas tree in the choir room. However, Mistletoe was not something she wanted to follow. She had told Jacob a million times that there was no way in hell she would ever kiss him, even if there was a silly tradition of kissing under some kind of plant. The only person she would even consider kissing under mistletoe was, in fact, Finn. And currently, Rachel didn't need any kind of special plant stating she could kiss Finn, because she could kiss him whenever she wanted.

In Rachel's opinion the suggestion of kissing under mistletoe was ludicrous, pointless.

The bell rang and Rachel had already stuffed her things into her rucksack and was heading for the door, as soon as she exited, she let out a sigh of relief. Reaching her locker, she punched in the combination and opened it. Throwing in the books, she no longer needed, she quickly slammed it shut again and headed in the direction of the choir room, hoping she didn't run into Jacob. She was amazed at how far she had come throughout the day of not bumping into him, but that made her more anxious because she hadn't the faintest idea of when he would just pop up. This was why she needed to investigate the choir room. Silently poking her head round the open door, she saw that the lights were on and there was no sign of another person hiding anywhere around the room. She smiled, her eyes looked up at the door frame which indeed, had a piece of the stupid mistletoe hanging from the top. She rolled her eyes, hoping that was the only piece that he had placed around the room. She took a step cautiously, still wondering whether Jacob could be hiding somewhere. She was unaware of her direct stance, underneath the plant hanging above her head. She was about to take another step, when a body bumped into her. Not forcefully, but so gently, that it didn't knock her from her spot. She turned around aimlessly, holding in a breath, praying that it wasn't Jacob. And in fact, it wasn't.

Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Sam Evans was gazing at her with a confused smile on his face. She looked him over and let out the much needed breath. He had stepped back, oddly confused.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh no don't apologise. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just been standing here, I'm blocking the doorway aren't I?" She watched him nod slightly, a twinkle in his eye. What was that? Amusement? She did not like that. How could he be amused? He didn't even know why she was just standing here.

"In case you were wondering, I am not just standing here looking like a prude. I was cautiously checking the room in hope that I wouldn't be jumped upon by the nasty creature, Jacob Ben Israel."

She huffed, her hands on her hips as Sam's lips grew wider.

"Right okay." He shrugged his shoulders. Rachel's eyes widened.

"He wants to kiss me." Sam laughed. "No seriously, he has some sick fantasy that we belong together and he's even gone as far as hanging mistletoe from every door frame hoping I'd linger for a least a minute or so, so he could pounce on me! He even hung it in the girl's bathroom!" She whispered, causing Sam to laugh again, his eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Well, he sounds like he has an interesting crush on you. Just kiss him and get it over with. I'm pretty sure you can't escape kissing someone under mistletoe, especially if the two of you are under it."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I have managed to avoid him all day, and this is the longest I've lingered in a doorway. And for the record, I've done a wonderful job with escaping kissing someone under mistletoe." Sam's smile widened yet again, into a full grin. Rachel Berry wasn't that bad. She was kind of cute.

"Look." She grinned, pointing upwards. Sam followed her finger to find that he was in fact, standing under a piece of mistletoe, with none other than Rachel Berry. His face flushed and he became rather uncomfortable, shifting on his feet. He tried avoiding her gaze and wanted to take another three steps backwards.

"See, like I said. I'm pretty good at avoiding these things. I'm Jewish. I don't believe in the ridiculous tradition that comes with Mistletoe" She smiled.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, no longer amused. "Unfortunately, I do. And now.." He looked up from the mistletoe and back to Rachel. "I feel I need to kiss you."

Rachel swallowed, hard. "That could be awkward. You're with Quinn, I'm with Finn. That's technically cheating. And! Not to mention, I don't believe in the tradition itself but you do, so doesn't it cancel itself out?"

Sam let out a nervous laugh. "Well, technically, according to Christmas custom, any two people who meet under a hanging of mistletoe are obliged to kiss. So unfortunately, we've been standing here for over 5 minutes now, so we should just oblige and get it over with. Quinn and Finn can't argue with this. Especially Quinn. She understands the tradition."

"Quinn hates me!" Rachel fired back.

Sam shrugged. "She can't hate Christmas. She can't hate mistletoe tradition." He smiled.

"FINE!" Rachel sighed. "But this doesn't mean anything. Stupid Jacob. Stupid tradition. Stupid Christmas. Stupid Avatar boy!" She muttered. Sam beamed back at her, a smile that she had only ever seen when he looked at Quinn. It suddenly occurred to her, that she didn't actually talk to Sam all that much, if ever. She was really about to kiss some stranger.

Sam's blue eyes fluttered shut, and Rachel saw him inch a tad closer. "Wait." She whispered. He opened one eye, still pouting his lips, making her giggle.

"Just close your eyes, and do it. It wont mean anything. It's just tradition." a small smile appeared on his face.

So, she did just that. She closed her eyes, leaned in and within a split second, her lips were pressed against Sam's. Soft and gentle, it was nothing like Finn's kisses. His were full of want, need and sometimes a little desperation. They were nothing like Noah's, whose kisses were full of fire and passion. Sam's lips were so soft, and he was gently moving them against her own. And all in all, the kiss lasted about 30 seconds. Because before she knew it, she was pulling away and Sam's eyes were looking back at her, with a heart warming smile on his face. A smile, she hadn't seen him use on anyone else.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He replied sheepishly.

Rachel could only nod. Stepping to the side, she allowed him to move through into the room finally. She watched him move towards the back seat and sit down. And a minute or so later, the others of the Glee Club were trailing in after him. Noah stopped in the doorway, and startled her. She removed her eyes away from Sam, and stared up at him.

"Yes Noah?" She asked.

He grinned, and gently brushed her hair from her cheek, and kissed it softly. She was about to bat him away before he pointed up to the door frame.

"We're Jewish." She scowled.

"Couldn't resist kissing a pretty lady." He replied, laughing softly, before moving into the room and taking a seat at the back, near Sam. Her eyes followed Noah, before they trailed along to find Sam. He was engaged in a conversation with Quinn. Rachel hadn't even seen her come in, nor did she really see any of the others. But for the briefest of seconds, Sam turned his gaze away from Quinn, and sent her that smile.

Finn came bouncing towards her, moments after, pulling her into his arms and kissing her on the lips. After he pulled back, he looked up and then smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling. "Merry Mistletoe" He said, threading his fingers through hers. Her eyes warmed, and she followed him as he pulled her towards the chairs in the middle row. All others at the front were occupied, Mercedes and Artie, Brittany and Santana. Tina and Mike were sat in the middle row, and Finn casually sat down next to Mike. Rachel took the seat next to Finn, noticing how she was in front of Sam's chair, he was still engaged in a conversation with Quinn.

Moving her fingers to her lips, she could only feel the burning imprint of Sam's lips against her own. Although, the taste of them had been wiped away by Finn's, she could still feel that Sam's lips had been there too.

Just as Mr Schuester came into the room, ready to begin practice for Regional, Rachel finally realised that the tradition of Mistletoe wasn't as ridiculous as she had first thought. And that was all down to a mysterious stranger, who all she knew for was his name; Sam Evans, that he was an excellent singer, a good dancer, and a fantastic kisser.

AN: so there we have it. It's not the best and I'm pretty sure Sam and Rachel are both out of character. Notice I added some Puckleberry? Yeah, I couldn't even resist! Anyway, review if you wish.

Merry mistletoe! =)


End file.
